


Or Will I Die In The Cold

by myriad_of_sunshine



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: F/F, Near Death Experiences, and looking hot, bunty is only worried about two things, father brown being all of the above bless him, flambeau being a concerned dad, freezers, freezing to death but add love confessions, god help me delamere lives in my head rent free, keeping marianne alive, marianne finally opens up, mrs mccarthy being a mother, they do eventually discuss their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriad_of_sunshine/pseuds/myriad_of_sunshine
Summary: A voice spoke quietly in her lap “You're stuck in a freezer, and your concern is your appearance?”Bunty looked down, shocked yet relieved to have heard the other woman speak. At least she was conscious and speaking. She tried for a confident smile. “Well, I must look my best at all times, even in death.” She shivered again, her lips felt like ice. Which could be sooner rather than later. It was probably best she didn’t voice that thought.ORMarianne and Bunty get stuck when helping out Father Brown.meant as a sort of au to @TaraTheMeerkat ‘s In The Bleak Midwinter, which, if you haven’t read, please go read it! thanks to her for letting me use the idea!
Relationships: Penelope “Bunty” Windermere/Marianne Delacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Or Will I Die In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> i think my brain is overloaded with angst and feels after writing and rereading this. 
> 
> the title is from the song december by neck deep, which doesn’t fit their vibe at all but i needed a winter kinda lyric.

Bunty paced around the cold, dark room, her head still sore from the blow. “Remind me how we got here?” she said, her breath showing in the cold. She always loved the cold, but at that moment, it was the worst thing to exist. She already knew the reason they were in the meat freezer, but hearing Marianne talk would help calm her nerves. It always did, somehow.

Sitting on the floor behind her, Marianne replied. “Well, we _were_ supposed to be helping my father and Father Brown catch the murderer, that butcher, but, as it seems, it didn't go to plan, and he stuck us in a freezer after knocking us out," she rubbed the back of her head, wincing slightly, "And here we are now.” Her tone was dejected and tired, yet defiant and fighting at the same time. All Bunty wanted to do was hold her and tell the younger woman it would be alright, but first, she needed to find a way out.

She walked over and banged on the large wooden door. No reply, the butcher was probably sipping his murderer tea, the smug bastard. She silently swore to herself that if the noose didn’t get him, she would. Where on earth was the Father? Surely he and Flambeau had figured it out and were on their way to rescue them, right?

Marianne stood up, walked over, pointedly avoiding the pig carcass, and leant against the huge wooden door. Her yellow shirt glowing slightly in the little bit of light in the room, she replied, her voice low with what Bunty thought was concern concealed by sarcasm. “Well that's smart, freeze to death with a broken hand, why don’t you.”

Bunty spun around, her eyes flashing angrily. “I don’t see you coming up with any bright ideas!” As she breathed out, she could see her breath mix with Marianne’s. She stepped back abruptly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten mad.” She sat down, leaning against the wall.

The freezer was silent for a moment, nothing but the heavy sound of breathing was heard. At least there wasn't many carcasses, just one, a single pig carcass in the corner of the freezer. After what felt like hours, Marianne finally spoke up from where she stood. "At least I'm not in here alone. It's unfortunate that we're in here at all, but for what it's worth, I'm glad we're here together, it makes it less lonely." she smiled hesitantly at her, as if worried she would scare her off.

Bunty immediately smiled back, and silently walked over to where Marianne was still leaning against the wall, shivering. Gently, ever so gently, she put her arm around the other woman, and helped her sit down, still keeping her arm around her, she leant against the wall again. "God it's freezing." she said.

Beside her, Marianne chuckled quietly. "It's a meat freezer, what did you expect? A warm summer breeze?" she gently leant her head on Bunty's shoulder. Despite the freezing cold, Marianne never failed to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Not that she would ever stop to think about what that could possibly mean.

Bunty poked her in the shoulder. "Oh you know what I mean, don't let Mrs M hear you, she hates sarcasm, thinks it's quite unbecoming of "young respectable women" she says."

Marianne looked at her doubtfully, and scoffed playfully. "Because you're so respectable and not sarcastic at all.” her eyes drooped, and she leaned more into Bunty. Bunty would have thought she looked adorable if she wasn’t sick with worry. 

“Merry Christmas Marianne, i’m glad i’m here with you too.” she said into the dark, praying the other woman was still awake to hear her. She shivered in the darkness, feeling as though Thanatos himself was there beside her, breathing down her neck. There was no reply, and she looked over. "Marianne?" She propped her up and shook her gently. 

Still no reply, she slapped her cheek softly as she dared, and finally, Marianne stirred. “Mm.” she mumbled. Not exactly a statement, but at least she was making sound.

Bunty let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she cradled her in her arms, leaning the woman's head in her lap. "Don't do that to me!" she scolded. "I am _not_ dying here alone next to the corpse of a friend!" _Especially not you,_ she refrained from adding. Bunty couldn’t think of a worse fate than having her best friend die next to her. They’d only known each other for 4 months, and yet it felt like a lifetime.

Marianne didn’t answer, but Bunty didn’t mind, as long as she was alive. She kept talking, not caring if the other heard her. “You know, once Father Brown got stuck in a sealed container with the inspector. We got him out of course, thanks to Blind ‘Arry and his quick thinking.” She was speaking for the sake of it at this point, she felt if she stopped speaking, she, and more importantly Marianne, would die there. Bunty needed to keep her mind focused, at least until help arrived. “I’m sure help will arrive soon, I'm much too young to die, also I’d rather not have a funeral looking blue.”

A voice spoke quietly in her lap “You're stuck in a freezer, and your concern is your appearance?” 

Bunty looked down, shocked yet relieved to have heard the other woman speak. At least she was conscious and speaking. She tried for a confident smile. “Well, I must look my best at all times, even in death.” She shivered again, her lips felt like ice. _Which could be sooner rather than later._ It was probably best she didn’t voice that thought.

Marianne furrowed her eyebrows sleepily. “What do you mean? You can’t die. I don’t think I could handle it if you died. You’re the only friend I've had in years.” She sat up, leaning her head on Bunty’s shoulder again, And despite the coldness of the other woman’s skin, Bunty almost felt as if they were watching a beautiful sunset instead of freezing to death in a meat freezer on Christmas Eve. If she closed her eyes, she could just see the sunset in her mind, gently fading with clouds of gold and pink. She felt so sluggish, and all she wanted to do was sleep, with Marianne by her side. 

Bunty shook her head to clear her thoughts, it was no use thinking like that, she had to keep fighting. “Neither of us will die, I’ll make sure of it.” she said determinedly. She was dead set on it, they would both make it out alive in time to see that evil butcher pay.

She let her eyes close, praying to whoever would listen that help was coming soon. _At least let Marianne live,_ she thought. _As long as she lives._ She drifted off slowly.

*************

_It's so silent here,_ Marianne thought to herself after Bunty hadn't spoken for a while. She was too tired, too fatigued to look up at the other woman. if she lost the other woman, if anything happened and somehow Bunty didn't make it, Marianne didn't know what she would do. The only person to ever listen to her, to _understand_ her, just gone, just like that.  
  
At that thought, she was suddenly filled with a renewed energy. She sat up quickly, looking at the aristocrat. Her eyes were closed, and for one terrifying minute, Marianne thought she had stopped breathing. “Bunty! Bunty wake up!” She shook her, and when she didn’t wake, Marianne started to really worry, her heart rate quickened, panic filled her chest. “This isn’t at all funny, Bunty,” She shook her again, more fervently this time. Still no wake. “ _Please_ wake up, do you have any idea how important you are to me?” as she spoke, she was shocked at how true her words were, and how easily they came to her. She slapped the unconscious woman in the face, hoping against hope she would finally come to. Marianne put her ear to the other woman’s chest, and relief flooded her when she felt a beat, and then another, so painfully slow, yet there. Marianne could have cried right there. 

Bunty coughed, slowly opening her eyes, she stared in confusion at the woman. “What's with all the fuss? I was just trying t-to rest.” she shivered violently, but thank God she was alive.

Marianne cupped the aristocrat’s face, half laughing, half crying. “Oh you idiot, my idiot, I t-thought you were _d-dead,”_ she gently stroked her hair. “Do you have any idea how badly you scared me?” she hugged her, as if she could somehow hug the coldness out of her. She whispered slowly, in an almost begging manor. “Please _,_ _please,_ don’t ever leave me like that. I was so terrified, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I can’t lose you, I simply can’t.” She didn’t think about what she was saying, not a second thought crossed her mind before she blurted out, “I love you Bunty, please stay awake, for me.” she pressed a kiss to the woman’s temple.

Bunty’s face portrayed an array of emotions, but before she could open her mouth to reply, the door creaked open, loud and jarring. In the doorway, stood Flambeau and Father Brown.

Marianne looked up, still holding onto Bunty. “Thank God you're here!” quickly composed herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. “There's no time to ask how you took so long, Bunty is in desperate need of medical attention.” 

Father Brown quickly strode over to them, helping Marianne carry the half conscious woman.

Flambeau raised an eyebrow at her. “Have you seen yourself? It's not just Miss Windermere that’s in need of medical attention, you’re both as blue as.” Marianne noted the hint of genuine worry in her father’s voice, and decided she had more pressing matters. 

They all made it out onto the town road, and gently sat Bunty down. Suddenly, Marianne collapsed too, exhausted, tired and head spinning, and let her eyes droop once more. She could vaguely hear Father Brown call something out, before drifting away entirely. Her last thought before she drifted off was _God, please let Bunty be okay._ Until she saw nothingness.

********

The last place Bunty expected to wake up in was the presbytery. Yet, as she awoke and looked around her surroundings, she was quite sure she was in one of the spare rooms.

A million thoughts hit her at once, the first being _Where’s Marianne? Is she okay?_ Memories began to resurface about the previous events. The most prominent and jarring being a kiss to the temple from Marianne. _Wait- did she say- did she say she loves me?_ her face felt warm and cold at the same time. On the one hand, she was overjoyed to learn the other woman reciprocated her feelings, but on the other hand, she was sick with worry about her, she hoped to God she was okay. 

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Mrs McCarthy with a warm bowl of soup. When she saw she was awake, she gave a tired smile, suggesting that the older woman had most likely been looking after her most of the night. “Penelope, thank goodness you’re awake! Now, i’ve made you some soup, so you best eat up.” She busied herself around the room, tidying the already spotless room, _classic Mrs M._

Bunty did her best to sit up despite the jarring coldness in her body. She vaguely took note of the fact she was wearing the Father’s pyjamas, they were quite warm, it made her feel safe. She coughed a bit, her throat felt like it was on fire. “Mrs M, how long have I been asleep?”

Mrs McCarthy turned around. “Oh, about a day and a half, you know, I missed midnight mass looking after you, so please don’t try to make a habit of this, will you?” her tone was scolding yet full of relief, and suddenly Bunty was full of such love for the older woman who had raised her to health.

She rubbed her eyes. “Could I- Is Marianne alright? When can I see her?” 

The older woman sat on her bed, patting her leg. “Marianne is perfectly fine, dear. Well, you both do have hypothermia, but not to worry, I will stay by your sides until I am absolutely sure you’re both well. I refuse to let any doctor come near you, what with the risk of them spotting Flambeau, and also because I can do a much better job.” her tone indicated there would be no argument about it, when Mrs M decided something, she never budged. “In fact, Marianne’s doing a lot better, if you’d like to see her.”

Bunty didn’t even think before she practically yelled. “Yes! Yes please, i’d like to see her, please.”

Mrs McCarthy looked at her, but didn’t ask any questions. She went out of the room to fetch Marianne, wherever it was that she may be.

Bunty didn’t realise how tense she was until she finally saw Marianne, helped by Father Brown, walk into the room. She let out a sigh of relief. She was finally here, finally able to talk, instead of being locked in a freezer, of course, she looked quite worse for wear, but Bunty saw she still had a look of defiance in her eyes.

Father Brown smiled warmly as he came in. “Ah! Good morning Bunty! I’m glad to see you’re awake. I’ll leave you both to ah, _chat._ ” He and Mrs McCarthy left the room hurriedly, and Mrs McCarthy swatted the Father as he walked out, mumbling something she couldn’t quite hear.

Marianne tentatively sat on the edge of the bed. “Well, well, trust you to be dramatic and sleep for a day, worrying me sick.” she smiled at her, relief and fondness in her eyes.

Bunty laughed. “Great to see you too, Marianne.” 

The two women sat in silence, unsure of what to say, before finally Marianne spoke up. “How much- how much do you remember about what happened?” she looked down, as if afraid of the answer.

Bunty grabbed her fidgeting hand, holding it softly with a sort of reverence. She smiled softly. “I remember you,” she said. “I remember you talking about not being able to lose me, and-” she stopped, hesitating. “Did you mean it? What you said? When you told me you loved me?”

Marianne’s expression was the softest she’d ever seen it, for a minute every single worry, every pain, seemed to vanish from her. “Of course I meant it, I don’t use those words lightly, you know that.” she rubbed circles on Bunty’s hand, nonsensical patterns and shapes. “I love you Bunty, and i think i always will.”

Bunty’s heart did a little leap, and she thought if not for love she felt for the other woman in that moment, her heart would stop beating altogether. “I love you too, Marianne. I’ll stay awake, for you.” She cupped the woman’s face, and kissed her with all the force of a million stars.

For once, neither of them could feel the cold, not when they had each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> again, thanks to @TaraTheMeerkat for letting me use her idea!! go read her In The Bleak Midwinter fic!!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
